I Love You, Kenny
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Kyle se pregunta el por que los padres de Butters no han vueltos despues de tanto tiempo, por lo que decide investigarlo. Butters esta enamorado de su mejor amigo Kenny en secreto, el dia que Kenny y Bebe se convierten en pareja y el destino ya esta escrito para todos...¿o ya estaba escrito antes?.
1. Intro

Otro lunes corriente en South Park en casa de los Stotch...¿o no tan corriente como estamos acostumbrados?.

El despertador de Butters sonó, se despertó alegre ya que un nuevo día había empezado. Se vistió, bajo a la cocina para coger una chocolatina y desayunar en el camino a la escuela, volvió al piso de arriba para ir al baño a cepillarse los dientes y peinarse y finalmente se despidió de sus padres antes de irse.

-Adiós mama, adiós papa. - antes de que ambos respondiesen nada, Butters ya se había ido. Su despertador estaba algo estropeado últimamente, sonaba minutos después. Butters alcanzo a Kyle y Stan.

-Hola chicos. - saludo

-Hola Butters. - le saludo Stan. ¿El despertador te funciona mal de nuevo?. -

-Si, seguramente me comprare otro mejor. -

-¿Siguen tus padres de viaje?. - le pregunto Kyle.

-Si, no se cuando van a volver. -

-El viernes por la noche vamos a casa de Cartman a ver unas películas y pasar la noche allí, ¿vienes verdad?. -

-Claro, no faltare. - dijo Butters alegre.

Cuando Butters fue a por unos libros a su taquilla, vio a Bebe charlando con Kenny de una forma bastante cariñosa. Por unos segundos el brillo de los ojos de Butters desaparecieron, a la vez que miraba a ambos rubios fijamente.

-Butters. - lo llamo el pelirrojo. -...Butters.

-¿Eh?. -

-¿Que estabas haciendo?, te he llamado desde lejos. -

-Oh, lo siento, estaba distraído. -

-Vamos, las clases van a empezar. -

Antes de ir a clase, Butters miro por ultima vez a los dos rubios, maldiciendo a la rubia mentalmente.

-Chicos, tengo algo importante que deciros. - dijo Kenny a su grupo de amigos en el comedor de la escuela.

-¿Tan importante es que no has venido a la mitad de las clases?. - pregunto Kyle dejando de leer un libro que tenia en las manos.

-Si, desde esta mañana estoy saliendo con Bebe. - dijo Kenny alegre.

Butters sintio como si de repente todos sus esfuerzos fuesen para nada, todos esos años que había estado al lado de Kenny cuando estaba en un mal momento, todas esas veces que le había dejado copiarse de sus tareas para que no fuese castigado después de clase. ¿Así se lo agradecía, saliendo con otra persona que no fuese el?.

-Cuanto me alegro por ti, Kenny. - dijo Butters, mentira, deseaba que Bebe se desangrase mientras moría lentamente y era atacada por un perro salvaje.

-Gracias Butters, y ahora si me permitís, me voy con mi amada. -

-¿Adonde crees que vas?. - le pregunto Kyle seriamente.

-Con Bebe, voy a comprarle algo bonito. -

-Todavía quedan clases y no pienses que te vas a escapar. Ademas, no se con que dinero le vas a comprar lo que pida. -

-Bueno...¿me prestas un poco?. -

-¡MUERETE!. - Kyle le tiro el libro a la cabeza a Kenny.

Al acabar las clases, Butters volvía de camino a casa caminando algo mas lento. No tenia ganas ni prisas para llegar a casa.

-Ya he llegado. - aviso a sus padres. - Mama, ya he vuelto. - le dijo mientras la miraba sin brillo en los ojos.

-... -

-¿Sigues enfadada por lo que hice?. -

-... -

-¿Y papa tambien?, lo siento. - Butters miro a su padre.

-... -

-Estaré en mi habitación. - se quito los zapatos dejándolos cerca de su escritorio, cerro la puerta para que no le molestasen. Se sentó en su cama y empezó a murmurar todo lo que pensaba mientras miraba una foto de Kenny hecha a escondidas.


	2. La sospecha

≈**Kyle≈**

Hace unos minutos había llamado a Stan para que fuese a la cafetería de los padres de Tweek hablar de algo importante sobre Butters.

-¿De que querías hablas, Kyle". - me pregunto Stan.

-Bueno, ¿no has notado a Butters algo extraño?. -

-¿A que te refieres?. -

-¿Acaso no te has preguntado donde están sus padres?, ya van tres semanas desde que salieron unos dias por motivos de trabajo. -

-Pues ya volverán, ademas, ¿que te ha dado con Butters?. -

-Solo digo que esta muy raro desde hace tres semanas. -

-¿No crees que estas algo obsesionado con eso?, no te preocupes, sus padres volverán y se acabo. - Stan se levanto algo enfadado, dejo el dinero de su pedido en la mesa y se fue.

No quería insistirse mas a Stan con el tema de los padres desaparecidos de Butters, si le insistía se acabaría enfadando conmigo. Aunque Stan no quiera hacerme caso, tengo el presentimiento de que algo les a ocurrido a los padres de Butters, y pienso descubrirlo. Dejo el dinero de mi pedido en la mesa y vuelvo a casa.

Por suerte Kenny y Cartman no saben nada de lo que le he contado a Stan. Seguramente Kenny se lo diría a Butters como súper amigos que son, y Cartman se reiría de mi por decir esa tontería y se lo diría a todos.


	3. Recuerdos del comienzo

≈**Butters≈**

Estaba sentado en mi cama, recordando feliz de como me sentí libre por primera vez. De como pude vivir en paz a partir de ese día.

_Esa misma mañana le había sacado una foto a Kenny sin que se diese cuenta, nunca dejare que descubran el secreto de que me gusta Kenny._

_-Butters, baja ahora mismo. - mi madre me llamaba, y parecía muy enfadada._

_Al bajar al salón, vi a mis padres bastante enfadado, yo solo mire al suelo, no quería cruzar miradas con ellos. _

_-¿Se puede saber por que has faltado a una clase esta mañana?. - me pregunto mi padre._

_-Es que el profesor no ha venido y nos han dejado irnos y... - _

_-Basta de escusas, podrías haberte quedado en la biblioteca estudiado. - _

_-... - _

_-!Responde¡. - _

_-No lo había pensado. - _

_-Con que no lo habías pensado, castigado sin cenar en tu habitación. - _

_-Si, señor. - _

_Rato después, pude oler lo que estaba preparando mi madre para cenar, tenia mucha hambre. Por suerte siempre guardaba algunos dulces en una caja debajo de mi cama. Empece a comer algunos, estaban deliciosos._

_-¡Butters!. - mi padre estaba detrás mio, no note que había subido para saber que hacia. Casi sin darme cuenta, mi padre me había golpeado._

_-!Butters¡. - vi que mi madre entro en mi habitación preocupada, mis padres empezaron a discutir. _

_Rato después todo volvía a estar tranquilo, abrí un cajón de mi armario y saque un cuchillo que tenia escondido. _

_Baje las escaleras sin prisa, sabia que estaban en la cocina._

_-Mama, papa. - los llame._

_-¿Que haces aquí abajo?, ve a tu habitación ahora. - me ordeno mi padre. _

_No me di cuenta de que había empezado a llorar, hasta que mi madre me lo pregunto. _

_-¿Por que lloras, Butters?. - _

_Me acerque a mi madre, la mire y me disculpe._

_-¿Por que te disculpas?, eres un buen niño. - me dijo ella. _

_-...Por esto. - y rápidamente empece a apuñalarla con el cuchillo. Cuando su cuerpo cayo al suelo supe que ya estaba muerta. Me di la vuelta y mire a mi padre, sabia que estaba aterrorizado, pero, ¿por que no escapo?, ¿por que no pidió ayuda?. Solo se quedo mirando como mataba a su esposa, paralizado, sin hacer nada. Tampoco dijo nada antes de que lo matase. _

_Supe que no se levantarían y me castigarían, estaba seguro de que estaban muertos. Saque la foto de Kenny de mi bolsillo y la mire feliz. Ahora el y yo podíamos ser felices para toda nuestra vida._


	4. Trato o Muerte

≈**Kyle**

Estaba esperando a Kenny, joder, siempre tardaba en llegar a clase y es el ultimo en entrar.

-Kyle, ¿no entras?. - me pregunto Stan.

-Necesito pedirle a Kenny algo. -

-¿Y por que no me lo pides a mi?. -

-No creo que te apetezca hacerlo. -

-Oh. - dijo Stan, sabiendo que era sobre mi investigación de los padres de Butters. - Voy dentro.

-Vale. - le dije.

-Vaya Kyle, que raro que te hayas quedado afuera. - dijo Kenny, apareciendo por fin. - Pensaba que siempre eras el primero en entrar a clase.

-Necesito pedirte algo. -

-Claro, ¿que es?. -

-¿Tu eres el mejor amigo de Butters como yo de Stan?. -

-Pues si, ¿por que lo preguntas?. -

-Necesito que después de salir de clase lo lleves a alguna parte. -

-...¿Por que?. - Kenny estaba algo extrañado

-Solo hazlo, ¿de acuerdo?. -

-Vale, como quieras, pero luego me dirás que es lo que tramas. -

-Lo que tu digas. -

-Prometelo, la Pinkie promesa. -

-¿Que?. -

-Me lo enseño Butters, "que me caiga un rayo o me caiga un pastelito en el ojo".

-...Si...eso. -

-No te preocupes por nada, yo me ocupo de Butters. -

Lo único que tenia que hacer era esperar a que Kenny mantuviese a Butters lejos y poder registrar su casa.

Al acabar las clases, mi móvil sonó en mi bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Kenny.

"Voy con Butters a comer Pizza, eso nos llevara un rato. No se por cuanto tiempo lo podre distraer". - decía el mensaje.

No tenia tiempo que perder, así que corrí hacia casa de los Stotch. Al llegar mire a todos lados por si había alguien que me viese entrar. Por suerte tenia una llave de la casa de Butters, me la dieron sus padres una vez que tuve que cuidar de el.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado por si algún vecino escuchaba la puerta cerrarse. Empece a investigar por el piso de arriba, el primero fue el cuarto de Butters.

No había nada sospechoso, solo que me sorprendió un cuchillo dentro de un cajón en el armario y una foto de Kenny en su mesa de noche.

Pensándolo Bien, creo que ha sido una tontería en pensar que algo raro pasaba con los Stotch, sera mejor que vuelva a casa.

Pero al bajar las escaleras, un parte de mi decía que tenia que ir a la cocina y la otra parte me decía que olvidase todo y me marchase antes de que Butters volviese.

En ese momento tome una mala decisión de ir a la cocina, fue una idea horrible. Los padres de Butters estaban muertos en el suelo, había mucha sangre seca y el olor que había en la cocina me hacia pensar que habían estado ahí mucho tiempo, era un olor insoportable, pero gracias a eso reaccione tapándome la nariz y no quedándome paralizado por el terror. ¿Pero que había pasado ese día?, ¿había sido un asesino?, no puede ser, Butters dijo que sus padres estaban en un viaje de negocios.

El sonido de mi móvil sonó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Era un mensaje de Kenny.

"Lo siento Kyle, no he podido entretener a Butters mucho rato, va en dirección a su casa".

Mierda, tenia que irme ahora, pero me quede paralizado al oír como la puerta de la entrada principal se abría. Butters ya había llegado a casa.

Tenia que esconderme, ¿pero donde?, no había ningún sitio. Intente abrir la puerta trasera de la cocina, pero estaba cerrada. No podía ser visto por Butters. Mi mente estaba en blanco.

-Hola Kyle. - dijo alguien detrás de mi. Me di la vuelta, ¿Damien?.

-¿Que haces aquí?. -

-Creo que es demasiado pronto para que mueras, aunque no se si debería dejarte que Butters te vea.

-Sácame de aquí, por favor. - le suplique

-Pero recuerda que te pediré un favor a cambio. -

-Lo que sea, pero sácame de aquí. -

-Hecho. -

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, Damien y yo estábamos frente a la puerta de mi casa.

-¿Que?, ¿como has...?. -

-Soy el anticristo, ¿recuerdas?. Puedo hacer lo que quiera con mis poderes, y no lo dijo por presumir. - me dijo.

-¿Y Butters?, seguro que sabe que estado en su casa. -

-No lo sabe, no nos ha visto. -

-Gracias por ayudarme. - le dije antes de entrar en mi casa.

-Espera, ¿olvidaste el pequeño favor que harías?. -

-Ah, se me olvido. - dije acercándome un poco a el. Damien me dio un pequeño golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano. - !Eh¡, ¿eso a que a venido?. -

-Ya lo sabrás mas adelante. - y se fue sin decir mas convirtiéndose en fuego y desapareciendo.

Ya sabia que hacer un trato con satanás te costaba perder tu alma, ¿pero con el anticristo?, ¿cual era su precio?. Quien sabe, ya lo sabre mas adelante.

Al sentarme en mi cama, le envié un mensaje a Kenny de que estaba bien.

-"Estoy en mi casa, Butters no me ha visto por que Damien me ha salvado". -

Deje mi móvil en mi mesa de noche y baje a cenar.

-Kyle hijo, has tardado mucho, ¿donde estabas?. - me pregunto mi madre, siempre tan preocupada.

-En casa de un amigo. -

-Que bien cielo. -

Mientras cenaba pensaba en si decirle a la gente sobre los padres muertos de Butters, ¿pero y si Butters no había sido?. Necesito mas información sobre eso. Al terminar subí a mi cuarto, tenia la respuesta de Kenny.

-"Siento no haber podido avisar antes, unas chicas me atacaron con sus trajes ninjas". - menuda escusa.

-"No es verdad, si mientes hazlo mejor, estuviste hablando con ellas y te olvidaste de Butters, ademas tienes novia". - le respondí.

-"Al menos lo intente, mañana tendrás que contarme lo que tramabas". -

-"De acuerdo, te lo contare a la hora de almorzar en la biblioteca". -

Fui al baño, me cepille los dientes y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente en la escuela a la hora de almorzar, esperaba a Kenny dentro de la biblioteca mientas leía un libro.

-Ya estoy aquí, ya me lo puedes contar. - dijo sentándose frente mio.

-Ayer fui a la casa de Butters, y sus padres estaban muertos. -

-...No entiendo nada. -

-Estaban en el suelo de la cocina muertos, llevan varios dias muertos por lo que vi, la sangre del suelo estaba seca y el olor que había era insoportable.

-Kyle, seguro que lo soñaste. -

-No, ¿por que crees que te pedí que distrajeses a Butters, para poder entrar en su casa y saber que el lo que había pasado con sus padres.

-¿Entonces sabias que estaban muertos?. -

-No, no lo sabia, solo pensaba que algo raro pasaba con los padres de Butters. -

-...Dijiste que Damien te salvo, ¿no?. - me pregunto.

-Si, aunque no se que hacia ahí. - de repente Kenny se puso serio.

-¿Hiciste un trato con el?. -

-Si, ¿por que lo preguntas?. -

-¿Que clase de trato?. -

-Pues no lo se, no me dijo nada sobre el. -

-Kyle, ¿acaso no sabes que nunca se debe hacer tratos con demonios?. - Kenny parecía muy enfadado.

-Pero Damien es amigo nuestro. -

-Es un demonio, Kyle, los demonios son crueles por naturaleza, no tienen piedad de nadie. A saber que trato has hecho con el, quizás ahora no tengas alma o alguna cosa peor. -

-!No¡ - dije asustado.

-Hablare con Damien en cuanto pueda, eso a sido muy irresponsable. -

-Pero si Damien no me hubiese sacado de ahí hubiese muerto. -

-Muerto, pero con alma y dignidad, no salvado por un demonio. No todos son lo que aparentan Kyle. - Kenny se marcho de la biblioteca enfadado.

Lo siento Kenny no quería que te enfadases conmigo, solo hacia lo que creía que era mi mejor opción.


	5. Un paso en falso

≈_**Kenny≈**_

Salí de la biblioteca, había hablado con Kyle. Joder, ¿donde esta ese maldito anticristo cuando se le necesitaba?.

-Kenny. - me llamo Stan. - ¿Has visto a Kyle?. -

-Esta en la biblioteca. - le dije antes de ir al comedor para intentar conseguir algo de comida. Kyle seguro que piensa que Butters ha matado a sus padres, no se si creer lo que ha dicho.

-!Kenny¡. - me llamo Wendy.

-Ahora no, tengo mucha hambre. -

-Bebe a esta muerta en el baño de chicas. - me dijo mientras lloraba.

-¿Que?. - fui corriendo con Wendy hacia el baño de chicas. Entre al baño y allí estaba Bebe, con un cuchillo clavado en su estomago, muerta.

A los 30 minutos la policía estaba buscando pruebas en el baño, tambien se habían llevado el cadaver de Bebe, incluso estaban preguntado a las chicas de todos los cursos si habían visto algo extraño antes del crimen. Ese día volvimos mas temprano a casa.

-Si hubiese estado con ella en el almuerzo, esto no hubiese pasado. - me dije a mi mismo.

-No te culpes Kenny. - me dijo Stan para animarme.

Al llegar a mi casa, mi madre me dijo que un amigo había venido a animarme.

-Un amigo tuyo a venido a animarte por lo de tu novia. -

-¿Que amigo?. - le pregunte.

-Butters, creo que me ha dicho, esta en el salón. -

Entre en el salón, vi que Karen estaba hablando con Butters. ¿como es que había llegado antes que yo?.

-Hola Kenny. - me saludo Karen.

-Hola Kenny, he venido a animarte, oh casi se me olvida, esta noche dormiremos en casa de Cartman, ¿vendrás?. -

-Claro. - no era mala idea divertirme un poco para olvidar mi dolor, siempre era mejor que emborracharse hasta morir.

-Te he traído unos pasteles, los he hecho yo. -

-Oh, que buena pinta. - dijo Karen. - ¿Puedo coger uno?.

-Claro, los que quieras. -

Butters me ofreció uno, y si, estaban jodidamente deliciosos.

-Dejare la caja aquí. - dijo dejándola en el sofá. - Tengo que irme.

-Adiós Butters. - se despidió mi hermana.

-Adiós Karen, adiós Kenny. -

-Claro. - fue lo único que dije.

Llame a la puerta de Cartman, y me abrió.

-Adivinanza, ¿quien es el gordo mas amable de todo el pueblo?. - le pregunte para reírme un poco.

-...Como te odio. - me cerro la puerta.

-Joder gordo, que eres tu, no te enfades. - vale, eso había sido muy divertido. Stan fue el que me abrió dejándome pasar.

-Jajaja, muy bueno Kenny. - se rieron Stan y Kyle.

-¿Butters no a llegado todavía?. - pregunte.

-Si, esta en la cocina preparando algo para comer. - me dijo Cartman. Entre a la cocina silenciosamente, sin que Butters se diese cuenta. Intente coger un pastel recién hecho por el.

-Todavía no. - me dijo dándome un golpe en la mano.

-!Ay¡. -

-Cuando este todo listo podrás comer. - me dijo Butters.

-Pero es que tengo hambre ahora. -

-Tienes que esperar como todos. -

-¿Cuanto?. -

-Ya casi esta.

A los 5 minutos Stan, Kyle, Butters, Cartman y yo estábamos en el sótano del gordo viendo películas, ya nos habíamos comido todas las palomitas y dulces. Solo nos quedaba comernos unos pasteles que Butters había hecho, pero decía que nos los comeríamos al final.

-Bien Butters, ya nos comimos todo, ahora déjanos comernos los pasteles. - le dijo Cartman.

-Vale, tomad. - nos entrego una bandeja con 4 pasteles.

-¿Y el tuyo Butters?. - le pregunto Stan.

-Ya me lo he comido. -

El pastel tenia un gusto extraño, no sabia como los que había traído a mi casa...sabia muy diferente.

-Sabe raro. - dijo Kyle.

-Oh, lo siento, los he cocinado con algo de prisa. - lo ultimo que dijo Butters empezó a sonar como un eco y perdí el control de mi cuerpo. Sabia que me iba a desmayar, así que intente caer en el sofá o cerca de el para no golpearme con algo. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es a Kyle desmayarse primero.

≈_**Kyle≈**_

Lo sabia, Butters va matarnos, ha descubierto que entre en su casa. Le ha hecho algo a los pasteles para que nos desmayemos, después nos matara y...

-"No matara a nadie, seria el único sospechoso de ello". - esa voz, era la voz de Damien, la escuche antes de desmayarme.


	6. El nuevo ayudante

≈_**Butters≈**_

-Oh, que pronto se han desmayado, espero que no mueran debido a la dosis, creo que exagere un poco al ponerla en los pasteles. - todos estaban en el suelo sin conocimiento.

Me arrodille delante del cuerpo de Kenny, tambien era muy guapo incluso durmiendo.

¿Que es lo que tenia que hacer?...oh si, tendría que darme prisa, no tardarían en despertar. Le puse a Kenny un localizador para que me permitiese saber donde estaba en cada momento.

Bueno, lo que le puse a los pasteles era un somnífero rápido, es decir, los hacia dormir rápido, y despertaban a los pocos minutos, no mas de veinte. Si tardaba mas de ese tiempo, es que estaban muertos.

Kenny se despertó de repente sobresaltado.

-¿Que ha pasado?. -

-No lo se, os comisteis mis pasteles y os desmayasteis, debían estar malos. -

Stan, Kyle y Cartman tambien despertaron.

≈_**Kyle≈**_

Desperté por fin, seguíamos vivos y eso era un gran alivio para mi.

-¿Estáis bien?. - pregunto Butters.

-Si. - dijo Stan. - ¿que ha pasado?.

-Lo siento, los pasteles debían estar malos, creo. -

Mentira, sabia bien que era un jodido loco obsesionado con Kenny, seguramente había hecho algo en el momento que estábamos sin conocimiento.

-Lo siento, mucho. - se disculpo Butters.

-No pasa nada, por lo menos no estamos en el hospital. - dijo Stan

-Si, nadie se ha hecho ninguna herida. -

Por suerte la noche fue normal, nadie apareció muerto o malherido al día siguiente. Empece a dudar en si contárselo a Cartman, pero seguramente se burlaría de mi.

-Oh, se acabaron los cereales. - dijo Butters, mirando la caja vacía.

-Aquel que se llame Butters tendrá que ir a comprar mas. - dijo el gordo, mientras se comía los últimos cereales.

-Ese soy yo. -

-No Butters, iremos Cartman y yo. - dije, decidido, se lo iba a contar al gordo.

-¿No lo dirás en serio?. - me dijo.

-Si, vamos. -

-Joder. -

De camino a la tienda, no sabia como empezar a comentarle el asunto.

-¿Que es lo que querías, judío?. -

-¿Como sabes que quería algo de ti?. -

-¿Para que si no me ibas a obligar a comprar unos cereales teniendo tres cajas mas?. -

-¿Tenias mas cereales?, ¿y entonces por que has dicho a Butters que vaya a comprar?. -

-Por que sabia que querías contarme algo, Stan me ha hablado de tu investigación. -

-Piensas que es una tontería, ¿no?. -

-Yo no he dicho eso, tambien pienso que es raro que los Stotch no hayan aparecido después de tanto tiempo. -

-Están muertos. -

-Lo se, yo tambien entre en la casa y los vi. -

-...Piensas que fue Butters, ¿verdad?. -

-Si, tambien se que mato a Bebe por que salia con Kenny. –

-Lo sabia. -

Al llegar a la casa de Cartman, Kenny, Stan y Butters habían descubierto las otras cajas de cereales.

-Había mas. - dijo Butters mientras se comía sus cereales.

-Que tacaño que eres. - le dijo Kenny a Cartman.

≈_**Craig≈**_

Ayer me informaron de que una chica murió en la escuela de secundaria a la que asistía. Barbara Stevens, creo que se llamaba.

Como detective que soy no tengo mas remedio que buscar pruebas y pistas en la escena del crimen. El cuchillo con el que fue apuñalada no tiene huella alguna, por lo que el asesino tenia unos guantes puestos.

Pienso que el asesino debió de ser alguna otra chica celosa de la victima por algún ridículo motivo, le robo el novio, fue una mala amigo o que coño se. Alguna gilipollez de adolescentes.

Todos los alumnos de esa escuela fueron interrogados, pero nadie sabia nada. La escuela tampoco tiene cámaras de seguridad, por lo que no ayuda mucho...Bueno, no ayuda una puta mierda, esta caso se dará por cerrado sin culpable ni sospechoso.

-Detective Tucker, tenemos una pista. - me dijo un policía.

-¿Que es?. -

-Una huella de zapato, el suelo esta un poco mojado ha dejado una huella. -

-Que identifiquen esa huella. -

-Como ordene. -

Salí afuera para poder fumar un poco, era lo único que me quitaba el estrés del trabajo. Vi a dos chicos, uno era castaño y el otro rubio. Se acercaron a mi.

-Señor, ¿usted es policía?. - me pregunto el castaño.

-No, soy detective. - le respondí.

-¿Y a matado gente?. -

-Niño, deja de joder y vete a casa. -

-Vayámonos Clyde, este señor no quiere que le molesten. - dijo el rubio que temblaba.

-Espera Tweek, ¿ahí alguna pista?. -

-Joder niño, vete a casa, ademas no podéis esta aquí. -

-¿Y eso quien lo dice?. -

-Yo, fuera de aquí. -

-No quiero, usted no manda en mi. -

-!Eh¡. - un policía vio a los niños.

-Coño, corre Tweek. - dijo el castaño.

-!AH¡. - y ambos niños corrieron alejándose de la escuela.

-Disculpe que le moleste, pero ya hemos enviado las pruebas de la huella al laboratorio.

-Bien, ire a comer algo, llamadme si ahí alguna noticia nueva. -

-Si, señor.

Camine hasta una cafetería, entre y espere a que me tomaran el pedido.

-H-hola señor, que desea?. - era el niño rubio tembloroso de nuevo.

-Un café solo. -

-Ahora se lo traigo. -

-Coño, el policía. - joder, era ese niño raro de nuevo. - ¿Que hace, tomando café?. -

-¿Es que no ves que si?. -

-Oh, el café de mi amigo Tweek es delicioso, pero no los he probado aun. -

-Que bien. - dije sin ganas. - Ahora déjame tranquilo, necesito pensar. -

-Sobre el crimen, yo quiero ayudar. - dijo con ilusión.

-Eres un niño, no podrías hacer nada aunque quisieses. -

-Oiga, que ya tengo 16 años, mi padre dice que ya soy un hombre. -

-Si, un hombre con el pene pequeño. -

-Eso es mentira, mire. -

-No te bajes los pantalones, idiota. - por suerte lo detuve a tiempo, antes de que llamásemos la atencion.

-Pues déjeme ayudar en la investigación. -

-Eres un niño, dudo que consigas ayudar en nada. -

-Le prometo que no estorbare y seré de gran ayuda, como un perro policía. -

-...Como quieras. - me rendí, si le decía que no seguirá jodiéndome.

-!Bien¡, ¿y mi placa de policía?. -

-No tendrás. -

-Bueno, no importa, ya cogeré alguna de alguna parte. -

Me acabe el café de un solo trago y deje el dinero en la mesa, para mi mala suerte tuve que llevarme al niño conmigo.

-¿Como te llamas?. - le pregunte.

-Clyde, Clyde Donovan. -

-Craig Tucker. - le respondí.

-Oh, buen nombre de policía. -

-Soy detective.

-Lo que sea. -

Este niño empezaba a ponerme de los nervios, espero que me sirva como ayudante y no me estorbe. Si no lo abandonare en mitad de la carretera.


	7. Un invitado inesperado

≈**Clyde≈**

Vaya, que emocionante, ir con un detective de verdad.

-¿Esto para que es?. - le pregunte a la vez que pulsaba un botón, creo que era el aire acondicionado del coche.

-No toques nada. -

-¿A donde vamos ahora?. -

-Yo ire a la habitación de hotel que tengo reservada. -

-¿De donde es usted?. -

-De New York. -

-Oh, que lejos. -

Al llegar al hotel, empece a seguirlo.

-Niño, vete a tu casa. - me dijo

-No, soy su ayudante, ¿y si le dispara el asesino?. -

-Asumiré el riesgo de morir, vete ya. -

-No. -

-Joder. -

Entre con el a la habitación que tenia reservada, estaba ordenada pero había algunos un montón de papeles sobre el escritorio.

-¿Que son todos esos papeles?. -

-Confidencial. -

Sin que me viese, me acerque un poco a los papeles para leerlos. Parecía ser las declaraciones de los que van a mi misma escuela, algunos son chicos que no conozco y otros son amigos míos.

Vi como entraba al cuarto de baño, supuse que iría a darse una ducha o algo así, encendí la televisión para entretenerme un rato. En las noticias estaban hablando sobre el asesinato en mi escuela.

≈**Trent≈**

Estoy a unos kilómetros de llegar a South Park, en unos minutos estaré en la casa de mis tíos y mi primo. Hace un mes supe que los Stotch eran mis familiares. Mi estúpida madre siempre me oculto el secreto, solo por que su hermana Linda y ella estaban peleadas meses antes de mi nacimiento.

Ella me suplico que no fuese a ver a mis tíos y primo, pero no le hice caso. Hace unas horas que salí de New York y esto apunto de llegar a South Park.

≈**Butters≈**

Hace uno minutos que una extraña mujer me ha llamado al teléfono, diciendo que era mi tía, y que ella y mi madre estaban peleadas desde hace años y que mi primo estaría de camino a mi casa. Y no se donde mierda esconder los cadáveres, no se cuanto tiempo tengo, pero cada vez es menos

_-¿Si?. - dije contestando al teléfono._

_-Hola, se que no me conoces, pero soy tu tía Annie, hermana de tu madre._

_-¿Disculpe?. - _

_-Bueno, es que tu madre y yo estábamos peleadas antes de que naciese tu primo._

_-¿Primo?, ¿que primo?. - pregunte extrañado._

_-Bueno, tu primo se llama Trent, yo soy tu tía Annie Boyett. - un segundo, ¿MI PRIMO ES TRENT BOYETT?, ese cabrón me dio una paliza con nueve años, imperdonable. _

_-Oh, no lo sabia. - _

_-Lo siento tanto, seguramente no sabias nada, Trent a salido hacia South Park en cuanto se ha enterado, ha salido hace un rato. Espero que no sea una molestia. -_

_-No pasa nada, lo siento, tengo que colgar, mi padre me llama. - _

_-De acuerdo, un día de estos ire a ver a tu madre, Adiós Butters. - _

Si tan solo hubiese llama horas antes, hubiera tenido tiempo de esconder los cadáveres, no me da tiempo a enterrarlos. Ya se, en el sótano.

Cuando ya los escondí en el sótano, limpie la sangre seca de la cocina lo mas rápido que pude. Listo, solo tenia que ordenar un poco la cocina.

Llamaron a la puerta y fui a abrir, era Trent, solo lo mire por un segundo y después mire al suelo haciéndome a un lado para dejarle pasar.

-Hola. - saludo el, me fije en que traía equipaje. Planeaba quedarse, eso no estaba en mis planes.

-E-estas en tu casa. - le dije. - Puedes dejar tu equipaje en mi cuarto.

-Gracias. - subió a dejar sus cosas en mi cuarto, mientras fui a la cocina para preparar la cena.

-¿Y tus padres?. - me pregunto Trent de repente.

-Salieron ayer por un viaje de negocios. - le mentí.

-Entiendo. -

A este paso se dará cuenta de que están muerto, tarde o temprano tendré que matarlo tambien.

≈**Kyle≈**

Demostrare a todos que Butters es un asesino, cueste lo que cueste.

-Stan, tienes que escucharme, por favor. -

-Kyle, ya es suficiente, si estas celoso de Butters... -

-¿Yo celoso?, mentira. -

-Pues lo parece, no paras de inventar que ha matado a sus padres, el no haría eso. -

-Entonces explícame por que vi los cadáveres de sus padres. -

-Lo soñaste, nada mas. -

-Fue real. -

-...Kyle, dame un solo motivo como para creerte. -

-Pregúntale a Damien, el me salvo. -

-¿De que te salvo exactamente?. -

-De que Butters me viese y me matase. -

-De acuerdo, si Butters hace algo extraño te creeré. -

≈**Stan≈**

Salí de la cafetería de Tweek para ir a mi casa, estaba anocheciendo. Un tipo salio de un callejón con una navaja en la mano.

-Tu, dame el dinero que tengas. -

-Vale, pero no me haga daño. - estaba algo asustado, era la primera vez que me atracaban.

-Date prisa. -

-S-si. - intente sacar el dinero de mis bolsillos, pero me temblaban las manos.

-Yo que tu no le haría daño a Stan. - dijo una voz que me resultaba conocida.

-¿Quien mierda te crees para darme ordenes?. - el dueño de la voz se dejo iluminar por la luz de una farola.

-Kyle. - dije en un susurro, ¿pero que demonios estaba haciendo enfrentándose a ese tipo?, me fije en que tenia un cuchillo en la mano. Kyle tenia una sonrisa que me dio escalofríos.

Con rapidez Kyle se acerco al atracador y lo apuñalo, me quede paralizado de terror, ¿que acababa de pasar?, ¿Kyle había matado a un tipo?. El cadaver del extraño estaba en el suelo sin parar de sangrar.

-Stan. - Kyle se acerco a mi. Di unos pasos atrás. - No te haré daño, solo quiero protegerte. - Todavía tenia esa actitud extraña, tiro el cuchillo al charco de sangre y me abrazo. No sabia como reaccionar, hasta que escuche desde lejos la sirena de un coche de policía. Cogí a Kyle de la mano y lo lleve a mi casa, teníamos que alejarnos de la escena del crimen.

-¿Adonde vamos, Stan?. - me pregunto, aun tenia esa sonrisa perturbadora.

-A mi casa. - por suerte mis padres habían salido a cenar, y Shelley seguramente estaba encerrada en su cuarto o demasiado ocupada viendo la televisión.

Al llegar a mi casa, lleve a Kyle al cuarto de baño, su ropa estaba llena de sangre.

-Quítate la ropa. - le ordene, mientras preparaba la bañera.

-¿Por que, vamos a hacer el amor?. -

-Mierda, no. - con solo pensarlo, me ponía nervioso a la vez que sonrojado.

-Vale. -

-Iré a por algo de ropa para que te pongas. - salí del cuarto de baño para ir a mi cuarto, cogí ropa de mi armario y se la lleve a Kyle.

-Me estoy bañando. - me dijo al entrar al baño a la vez que se puso de pie.

-Lo siento, dejo la ropa aquí. - dije mientras me tapaba los ojos.

-Stan es un pervertido. - dijo con una sonrisa.

-No, solo quería dejar la ropa. - solo vi una vez a Kyle desnudo, cuando a los 9 años jugábamos a los detectives, en aquellas duchas mientras hablábamos de un caso o algo así.

Por suerte antes de que muriese de una hemorragia nasal Kyle se volvió a sentar en la bañera.

Espere en mi habitación a que Kyle saliese del baño.

-Ya estoy. -

-Kyle, por dios, te he dejado ropa en el baño. - había entrado desnudo en mi cuarto.

-Oh, lo olvide. - me dijo sonriendo.

Fui al baño a por la ropa y se la di a Kyle. Le di una camiseta blanca que le estaba algo grande y uno de mis calzoncillos. Después recogí la ropa sucia de Kyle y la metí dentro de la lavadora para que se lavase.

-¿Vamos a dormir juntos?. - me pregunto.

-Supongo que si. -

-Bien. -

-...Kyle, ¿por que mataste a aquel tipo?. - le pregunte.

-Para protegerte, por supuesto. -

-Pero podría haberte hecho daño. -

-No te preocupes por mi, puedo cuidarme solo. -

-Stan, ya estamos aquí. - mi madre entro a mi cuarto para avisar de que mi padre y ella habían llegado.

-Hola mama. - la salude.

-Oh, hola Kyle, no sabia que estabas aquí. -

-Hola señora Marsh. -

-Buenas noches chicos, que durmáis bien. -

-Vale mama. - le dije.

-...Stan, ¿tu me quieres?. -

-Pues claro, somos amigos. -

-No me refiero a querer de esa manera. -

-...Oh, pues, no lo se. - Kyle se tumbo en mi cama dándome la espalda y se tapo con la sabana.

-Are que Stan me quiera. - Yo tambien me tumbe, al poco rato me quede dormido.

Alguien me llamaba por mi nombre, pensé que estaba soñando, pero no. Supongo que ya era por la mañana.

-Mierda Stan, despierta. -

-...¿Kyle?. -

-Si, despierta. -

-¿Que pasa?. -

-¿Que hago en tu casa, y mi ropa?. -

-Anoche te quedaste a dormir, y tu ropa la puse a lavar. - le dije.

-¿Llamaste a mi madre?. - vale, eso se me olvido por completo.

-...Oh. -

-¿Que?, ¿no la llamaste?, me va ha matar. -

-Lo siento, Kyle. -

-Joder, Stan. - se levanto de la cama y fue a buscar su ropa.

Al salir de mi cuarto, vi que Kyle se estaba vistiendo en mitad del pasillo.

-Lo siento Kyle, se me olvido por completo. -

-Ademas hoy hay clase, ¿como se te ha podido olvidar?. -

-Buenos dias chicos. - nos saludo mi madre. - ¿Desayunaras con nosotros, Kyle?.

-Lo siento, no tengo tiempo. - dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa.

≈**Kyle≈**

Stan es un imbécil, ¿como no pensó en llamar a mi madre?. Seguro que estuvo toda la noche esperándome. Mis padres me van a matar. Antes de que llamase a la puerta, alguien la abrió.

-Ike. -

-...Estas jodido. - me dijo.

-¿Crees que no lo se?. -

-Pues eso, me voy a clase. -

Entre y cerré la puerta, lo mas seguro es que estén en la cocina con los brazos cruzados para mostrar su enfado, y no me equivoque.

-¿Se puede saber donde estabas?, estuve toda la noche esperándote despierta. - dijo mi madre.

-Llamamos a la policía, ¿en que estabas pensando?. - mi padre tambien estaba molesto.

-Pase la noche en casa de Stan, pero se olvido de llamaros. -

-Pues desayuna algo rápido y vete a clase. -

De camino vi a Kenny y Stan charlando, pille desprevenido a Stan y le di un golpe en el brazo.

-¡EH!, ¿ha que ha venido eso?. -

-Me han regañado por tu culpa. - Kenny solo me miro algo molesto, pero no le hice caos.

-Lo siento, se me olvido llamarlos. -

-Por lo menos no me han castigado. -

-Bueno, es que anoche te comportaste de una manera muy rara. - me dijo Stan.

-¿Rara?. -

-Si, tenias esa sonrisa extraña que me daba escalofríos, y en la bañera estabas comportándote de una manera rara. -

-¿Alguien ha dicho bañera?. - pregunto Kenny.

-Mierda, largarte de aquí. - le ordeno Stan.

-Si hay desnudos quiero saberlo. - Stan se puso colorado. - ¿Que hay desnudos?, pues cuéntamelo todo.

-Vete a la mierda. - le dijo Stan mientras lo echaba a empujones.

-¿De que hablas, Stan?. - nos apartamos un poco de los alumnos que iban hacia la escuela.

-Bueno, es que hiciste demasiadas cosas raras anoche. -

-¿Que tipo de cosas?. -

-Mataste a un tipo, Kyle. Eso no es muy normal. -

-Jajaja, vale debes estar bromeando. - Stan me miro serio.

-No es broma. -

-Stan, sabes de sobra que no soy capaz de hacer tal cosa. -

-Lo hiciste Kyle, yo te vi, lo mataste delante de mi. -

-Stan, me estas asustando. -

-No se lo diré a nadie, tampoco a las autoridades. - me dejo ahí, entro a la escuela sin decirme nada mas, ¿que diablos quería decirme con todo eso?.


	8. Una memoria rota

≈**Kenny≈**

Stan me había echado, supongo que quería hablar con Kyle a solas, joder, yo quería saber quien se había desnudado.

-Hola Kenny. - me saludo Butters.

-Hola Butters. - lo salude.

-Adivina quien vino ayer a mi casa. - me pregunto.

-¿Un fanático religioso?, ¿un vendedor de aspiradoras?, o ya se, un libro parlante, quiero mi premio. -

-No tonto, ninguno de esos, vino mi primo Trent. -

-¿Tu tienes primos?. - le pregunte en broma.

-Pues claro, tonto. - me dio un golpe suave, me hizo gracia tomarle el pelo. -

-Espera, espera, ¿tu primo Trent?, ¿Trent Boyett?. -

-Si, yo tampoco sabia que eramos primos, mi madre y la suya estaban peleadas, por eso no lo sabíamos.

-...No me hará nada, por que soy tu amigo, eso por supuesto. Pero por favor, que no me mate. -

-No te hará nada, seguro que ya casi se le ha olvidado. -

-Tu lo has dicho, casi. -

-No pasa nada Kenny, seguro que ambos os lleváis bien. -

-Eso espero. -

≈**Craig≈**

Ayer de madrugada, me llamaron del laboratorio, ya habían identificado la huella que había en el baño. Era la huella de una bota, sospecho que la victima conocía de algo al asesino.

-Hola señor detective. - Clyde otra vez.

-¿Que quieres?. -

-¿Viene a sacar mas pistas?. -

-Algo así. -

-Vale, voy a clase, que si no llego tarde. -

-Eso, lárgate y no molestes. -

≈**Cartman≈**

La investigación de Kyle ya no me interesa para nada, si quiere descubrir que paso con los padres de Butters que llame a la policía.

-Kyle. - lo llame.

-¿Que quieres culon?. -

-¡Tu madre!. -

-Dime que quieres o me voy. -

-Dejo la investigación. -

-¿Que, por que?. -

-Lo que Butters ha echo es asesinato, si quieres saber que ha pasado con sus padres llama a la policía. -

-Pero Cartman, pensaba que estábamos juntos en esto. -

-Pues ya no, lo dejo. -

-Vale, muy bien. Pues que sepas que lo haré yo solo, y me llevare todo el merito.

-Pues bien para ti. - le dije mientras iba a clase.

≈**Stan≈ **

Kyle es un idiota, primero mata a un tipo, me pone cachondo y después se hace el loco diciendo que no sabe de lo que hablo.

Mierda, ¿pero en que estoy pensando?. Parezco Kenny.

-Stan, ¿podemos hablar durante el almuerzo?. - me pregunto Kyle.

-Claro. -

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, vi a Butters entrar dentro del armario del conserje. Ahí dentro solo había productos de limpieza, una fregona y una escoba. ¿Que hacia ahí dentro?, quizás solo se había metido para fumar. Creía que Butters no fumaba, pero que me importa lo que haga, es su vida no la mía.

Al entrar a la cafetería, se veía que todas las mesas estaban ocupadas.

-Stan. - me llamo Kenny, Kyle y Cartman tambien estaban. -Bien, ya estamos todos, ahora hablemos todos con todos y solucionemos nuestros problemas como amigos que somos.

-Yo solo quería hablar a solas con Stan. - dijo Kyle.

-Pues podéis hablar aquí tambien. -

-No, vamos Stan. -

-El judío solo quiere estar con su mejor amigo, dejemos que se vayan. - dijo Cartman, intentando cabrear a Kyle.

-Pues no es mi culpa ser un cobarde y abandonar la investigación por que si. -

-Kyle, tranquilo. - le dije. -

-Que os jodan, vamos Stan. - sin que pudiera decir nada mas, me agarro de la mano. Kyle le empujaba a la puerta pero no conseguía abrirla. Joder, que poca fuerza tenia aveces.

-Déjame a mi. - por mucho que empujaba no conseguía abrirla, parecía que estaba cerrada.

-¿La abres o no?. - me pregunto Kyle enfadado.

-No puedo. -

Unos pitidos sonaron por toda la cafetería, a cada segundo sonaban mas rápido.

-¿Que coño es eso?. - pregunto Kenny, toda la cafetería estaba en completo silencio. Nadie dijo nada después de Kenny. De la nada, un ultimo pitido pero mas largo sonó, haciendo que la mesa de las chicas de mi curso explotase.

En menos de un segundo, toda la cafetería entro en pánico, mire a Kyle, estaba temblando de puro miedo. ¿Que era, un ataque terrorista?.

Mucha gente se dirigía hacia la puerta a toda prisa para poder huir. Rápidamente aparte a Kyle y lo deje con Kenny.

-¿Stan, que planeas hacer?. - me pregunto Kenny.

-Intentar salir de aquí. - por una corazonada, mire debajo de nuestra mesa, había un artefacto pegado debajo con cinta aislante. Pensé en poner todas las mesas cerca de la puerta, pero hacer que todos en la cafetería me escuchasen era demasiado complicado.

-ESCUCHADME POR FAVOR. - grite, pero nadie me hacia caso, todos estaban demasiado alterados.

-¡CALLAOS, HIJOS DE PUTA!. - grito Cartman a todo pulmón. Todos se quedaron mirándole y el me miro a mi dándome a entender que ya podía hablar.

-Escuchadme, si ponemos todas las mesas al lado de la puerta se abrirán con la explosión y justo cuando empiecen a pitar nos apartaremos lo mas posible. - dije.

A todos les pareció muy buena idea, entre varios movimos las mesas hacia la puerta y esperamos a que explotasen refugiándonos donde pudimos.

Sin pensarlo, abrace a Kyle para protegerlo, en poco minutos un pitido sonó por toda la cafetería. Todas las mesas explotaron, a los pocos segundos solo había humos y escombros.

Al rato de conseguir salir de la cafetería, dos ambulancias curaban a unos cuantos heridos, la policía preguntaba a los profesores y alumnos sobre lo sucedido.

No pude evitar en como se llevaban el cadaver de Wendy, su muerte me hizo sentir culpable a pesar de no serlo. Kyle me abrazo para intentar consolarme.

La policía nos dijo a todos que no podríamos volver a clase en un tiempo, debido a la explosión había un escape de gas.

≈**Kyle≈**

Abrace a Stan, y no me arrepiento de ello. No me importa si nos miran raro, solo quiero que Stan no este triste.

Durante el camino a la casa de Stan no nos dijimos nada.

-Me gustaría que te quedases a dormir. - me dijo antes de que me fuese.

-Claro, si quieres. Pero tengo que llamar a mi madre. -

-Claro. - me dijo con una sonrisa, eso me hizo sonrojarme un poco.

Llame a mi madre desde el teléfono de Stan, por suerte me dejo quedarme debido a que no había escuela.

-Mi madre me deja quedarme. - le dije a Stan, ya en su cuarto.

-Kyle...¿podrías actuar raro como ayer?. -

-¿Que?. -

-No, nada. -

-¿Jugamos con tus videojuegos?. -

-Vale. -

≈**Stan≈**

Mierda, solo quiero que Kyle se comporte de esa manera rara, como justo después de matar a ese tipo que quiso asaltarme...y no olvidemos a Kyle en la bañera...joder.

-Stan, te esta sangrando la nariz. - me dijo Kyle.

-Oh, mierda. -

-Espera, voy a por unos pañuelos. -

Si sigo así, no sera bueno para mi salud.

≈**Butters≈**

Ya esta muerto, ya no me sera un estorbo. Puse veneno en su cena y murió.

-¿Que pasa primo?, parece que moriste, ¿no?. - me reí. Era tan liberador eliminar a la gente que resulta molesta. - Cuanto lo siento, te enterrare junto con mis padres.

Cogí las llaves del coche de Trent, no sabia conducir, pero eso no me importaba. Del garaje cogí una pala y espere a que fuese de madrugada. Fue cuando metí los cuerpos de mis padre y el de mi primo dentro del coche, los enterré a las afueras del pueblo. La luz de la luna era lo único que me iluminaba.

-Ya esta, ahora no me molestareis mas. - dije sonriendo a la luna.

≈**Stan≈**

No podía dormir, seguramente era por todo lo que había pasado en la cafetería. Mire a Kyle, dormía profundamente, era demasiado lindo para mi.

Note que alguien me estaba tocando el...

-Stan. -

-Joder Kyle, que susto. -

-¿No me quieres, Stan?. -

-Deja de tocarme el pene. -

-No quiero. - le quite la mano de mis partes, era bastante raro que un amigo te toque el pene, espera, ¿no era eso lo que quería?.

-Stan, soy virgen. -

Vale, Kyle me había derrotado con eso.

-Quítate la ropa. - le ordene.

-Claro. - dijo, salio de la cama y empezó a desnudarse lentamente.

-Quieres hacerme sufrir, ¿verdad?. - el solo me miro riéndose. La puerta de mi cuarto estaba abierta, me levante para cerrarla.

-Stan me quiere mucho. -

-Mas de lo que te imaginas. - lo cogí de la cintura y empece a besarle, sus labios eran muy suaves, al igual que su piel.

-Quiero sexo con Stan. - dijo susurrando mientras le besaba el cuello.

Kyle se tumbo completamente desnudo en mi cama, esperándome. Le hice el amor durante casi toda la noche, tenia a Kyle solo para mi. Jamas lo compartiré con nadie.

-Te amo, Stan. - fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de quedarse dormido por completo.

≈**Kyle≈**

El sol me daba en la cara, como odio eso cuando me despierto. Al abrir lo ojos me encontré con una pesadilla, Stan y yo desnudos en su cama, ¿y por que me duele el culo?...oh, mierda.

-Seras desgraciado. - lo llame.

-¿Que?. -

-¿Me has violado?. -

-¿Que?, no, tu me lo pediste. -

-Vete a la mierda. - le di una patada que hice que se cayese de la cama, en efecto, Stan estaba desnudo.

-Eres un pervertido, eres peor que Kenny. -

-Te juro que hice lo que me pediste. -

-Mentiroso, me voy a mi casa. -

-Joder Kyle. -

Me vestí rápidamente sin mirar a Stan, joder, si que la tenia grande. Mierda, Kenny me esta contagiando sus perversiones. Sin previo aviso, el padre de Stan abrió la puerta.

-Buenos dias chicos, tuvisteis una noche emocionante, ¿verdad?. - no he pasado mas vergüenza en mi vida.

-Joder papa. - Stan se tapo sus partes con su almohada.

-SHARON, VEN A VER ESTO. - llamo el padre de Kyle.

-¿Se puede saber que coño pasa?, estaba durmiendo. - ahora Shelley, joder, la peor de las vergüenzas, juro que te acordaras de esto Stan.

-¿Por que gritas tanto Randy?. - te odio, Stan. - Randy deja a los chicos en paz, todo el mundo se merece su momento de intimidad. - su madre cerro la puerta.

-...Me voy a casa. - dije sin mirarlo.

-Kyle, lo siento. -

-¿ quieres desayunar nada?. - me pregunta la señora Marsh antes de que saliese de la casa.

Stan, eres un...súper idiota.

-Kyle. - me llamo alguien.

-¿Damien?. -

-¿Ibas a tu casa, no?. -

-Si. -

-Pues caminemos juntos. -

-Vale. - le dije.

-¿Has notado ya el trato que hicimos?. -

-Lo único que noto es que me duele el culo. -

-Oh, entiendo. -

-¿Pero que trato era ese?, No entiendo nada.

-Veras, tus recuerdos están alterados, déjame enseñarte una cosa. -

Damien hizo algo con sus poderes, era como si ambos fuésemos fantasmas. Vi que un tipo quería robarle a Stan. Después aparecí yo y apuñale al tipo.

-¿Que recuerdas de esto?. - me pregunto Damien.

-Yo no pude haber echo eso, imposible. -

-Pues lo hiciste, ¿que recuerdas?. -

-Después de que Stan saliese de la cafetería, decidí ir con el y en la calle un coche me lleno de agua por que minutos antes había llovido, entonces Stan me llevo a su casa para que me diese un baño y entonces dormí en su casa.

-Te equivocas, esos recuerdos que tienes no son reales. -

-¿Que?, ¿entonces mate a ese tipo?. -

-Si. -

-¿Y entonces que paso anoche, por que me duele el culo?. -

-Hicisteis el amor. - Damien chasqueo los dedos, volvíamos a estar en el presente.

-...Oh. - me sonroje de solo pensarlo.

-Si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer. - Damien desapareció dejando algo de humo en el aire.


	9. Pruebas de amor

≈**Butters≈**

Solo unos pocos se interponen entre Kenny y yo, si me estorban los matare. Lo siento Kenny, aun tienes que esperar para que podamos estar juntos.

-Hola Butters. - me saluda Kenny. - ¿A donde vas?. -

-Iba a comprar algunas cosas para la cena. -

-Oh, bien, por cierto, Stan y los demás vamos a ir al cine esta tarde, si quieres puedes venir. -

-Claro, me encantaría, ¿a que hora?. -

-A las 5, estaremos en la entrada. -

Que bien, por fin podría estar junto con Kenny, pero lo único de malo que tenia eso era que irían los demás.

-¿Leopold Butters Stotch?. - pregunto alguien detrás de mi.

-¿Eh?. -

-¿Eres tu?. -

-Si señor. - le afirme, ¿quien era?, ¿un policía?, no lo parecía.

-Soy el detective Craig Tucker, me gustaría hablar contigo. -

-Oh, claro. - mierda, ¿ya han descubierto los cadáveres de mis padre y de mi primo?.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que se fueron tus padres y para que?. -

-Se fueron alrededor de casi cuatro semanas por un viaje de trabajo. -

-Entiendo, ¿y no hay nadie mas contigo en tu casa?. -

-Si, mi primo, pero se fue ayer, se dejo olvidado su equipaje. -

-Me gustaría que vinieses conmigo para comprobar una cosa. -

-Claro. -

Fuimos con su coche hasta la comisaria, el detective y yo entramos a una habitación, hacia frio y había algunas camillas vacías.

-Antes de que veas esto, ¿tus padres tenían algún enemigo o deudas?. - me pregunto el detective.

-No, no lo creo. - le respondí.

-Entiendo. - el detective dio una señal a un policía de que quitase las sabanas de tres camillas con un cadaver en cada una.

Eran mis padre y mi primo, habían encontrado sus cadáveres, pero, ¿sospechaban de mi?.

-Los encontramos a las afueras del pueblo, tus padres murieron de varias puñaladas y murieron hace pocas semanas y tu primo murió por envenenamiento.

Para que no notasen nada raro en mi, empece a llorar en silencio, mirando los cuerpos muertos de mis padres, no sentía ningún remordimiento de haberlos matado.

-Quiero irme a casa. - dije.

-Te llevare de vuelta. - me dijo el detective, le seguí hasta el coche.

≈**Kyle≈**

-Mama, me voy al cine con mis amigos. - le dije antes de irme.

-Mira antes de cruzar la calle. -

-Vale mama. -

Joder, me acabo de acordar de que Stan y Cartman tambien vendrán, ¿como es que se me ha olvidado?.

Cartman es un cobarde por dejar la investigación, ¿acaso tiene miedo de que Butters lo mate?. Ese gordo es un imbécil. Y Stan tambien, ¿como se atreve a violarme y después decir que yo lo pedí?.

Joder, no me puedo quitar de la cabeza la imagen de Stan desnudo.

-Hola Kyle. - me saludo Stan ya en el cine. Lo ignore. Genial, Butters ha venido tambien. No me apetecía saludar a nadie, tampoco a Kenny.

-¿Que película vamos a ver?. - pregunto Butters, es verdad, no lo habíamos hablado.

-¿Que tal esta, Kyle?. - Stan me señalo el cartel de una de romance. Mire hacia otro lado y lo ignore, vale, eso me pareció demasiado borde hasta para mi. Hubo unos segundos de silencio bastante incómodos.

-¿Y que tal esta?. - señalando un cartel de una película de humor.

-A mi me parece bien. - dijo Kenny.

La verdad es que a mi no me importaba que película ver, solo quería distraerme un rato. Compramos algo de palomitas y unos refrescos para cada uno, Stan se sentó a mi lado, Butters a la izquierda de Kenny y yo la su derecha y Cartman al lado de Stan.

-Kyle. - me llamo susurrando Stan.

-Déjame, no me hablo contigo. -

-Siento lo de mis padres. -

-Que te jodan Stan, no he pasado peor vergüenza en mi vida. -

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi padre sea un idiota. -

-Lo que digas me da igual, estoy enfadado contigo. - le dije.

-¿Quien esta enfadado?. - pregunto Kenny, metiéndose donde no le llaman, como siempre.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?. -

-Joder, solo quería saberlo. -

Al acabar la película me marche sin despedirme de nadie, solo fui directo a mi casa.

-Kyle, perdóname, por favor. - Stan me agarro de la mano para retenerme.

-No quiero. -

-Por favor. - se puso de rodillas delante de mi y juntando las manos.

-No, y levántate, nos mira todo el mundo. -

-No hasta que me perdones. -

-¿Si te perdono te levantaras?. -

-Si. -

-Vale, te perdono, pero levántate de una vez. - volvió a ponerse de pie.

-Bien, lo siento Kyle, tengo que irme, mi madre quiere que ayude a mi padre a limpiar el garaje. -

-Oh, claro, adiós Stan. -

-Adiós Kyle. -

≈**Craig≈**

Hace media hora, una mujer llamo a la policía alarmando de que su hijo estaba muerto en su cuarto, creo que se llamaban los Cartman. El arma del crimen no estaba por ninguna parte. Ordene que se llevasen al cadaver para una autopsia y que buscasen alguna pista en la habitación.

-¿Sabe si su hijo tenia algún enemigo o si le debía algo a alguien?. - le pregunte a la madre.

-No, mi hijo siempre fue muy bueno, pero...tenia un amigo con el que no se llevaban demasiado bien. -

-¿Y como se llama ese amigo?. -

-Kyle Broflovski, le daré su dirección si quiere. -

-Estaría muy agradecido. -

En cuando tuve la dirección fui hacia la casa de los Broflovski.

-¿Si?. - me abrió una mujer.

-Detective Craig Tucker, venia para hacerles una preguntas a su hijo Kyle. -

-Oh, claro, adelante, espere aquí, lo llamare. - me senté en el sofá de la sala de estar.

-Ya he traído a Kyle. - dijo la madre.

-Si no le importa señora Broflovski, me gustaría que nos dejase a solas. -

-Claro, estaré en la cocina si me necesita. - dijo antes de marcharse.

-Bien Kyle, necesito hacerte unas preguntas. - dije mientras encendía una grabadora. -

-Vale. -

-¿Como os llevabais Eric Cartman y tu?. -

-Bueno, nos peleábamos mucho, eran un nazi racista manipulador. Se metía conmigo por ser judío y pelirrojo. -

-Ya veo, ¿y conoces a alguien mas con quien estuviese peleado y le debiese algo?. -

-No, que yo sepa. - no pude evitar fijarme en que la mirada del chico había cambiado, algo sabia del asesinato de Eric Cartman.

-Veras, hace menos de una hora, Eric Cartman apareció muerto con seis puñaladas en su cuarto. -

-...¿Que?. - parecía sorprendido por lo que le contaba.

-Si piensas que alguien ha tenido que ver, es importante que nos lo digas. -

-Butters Stotch. -

-¿Como?. -

-Se que fue el, mato a sus padres, yo vi sus cadáveres en la cocina de su casa. - creo que estaba teniendo un ataque te pánico. - Se que fue el, nos matara a todos.

-Bueno, creo que mi trabajo aquí a terminado. - apague la grabadora. No quería poner mas nervioso al chico. Salí de la casa sin despedirme, necesito una orden de registro para la casa de los Stotch...y urgentemente.

≈**Butters≈**

Estúpido pueblo de paletos, todos se creen que soy la victima del asesinato de mis padres, un chico huérfano de la noche a la mañana.

Lo único que hacen es sentir lastima por mi, me dan asco. Lo único que quiero es que nos dejen en paz y vivir con Kenny. ¿Acaso es tanto pedir?, ¿estoy matando a gente para nada?. Ya he matado a muchos a lo largo de mi vida, puedo seguir haciéndolo.

≈**Stan≈**

Voy de camino a casa de Kyle para ir a desayunar en la cafetería de los padres de Tweek. La idea fue de Kyle, hace mucho tiempo que no íbamos.

-Vaya, cuanto tiempo, Stan. - dijo alguien detrás de mi.

-Hola, ¿te conozco?. - le pregunte.

-Soy Gregory, ¿no me recuerdas?. - si lo recuerdo, lo conocí en la guerra contra Canadá.

-No, lo siento pero ahora estoy algo ocupado. -

-Joder, vayamos ya, me muero de hambre. - reconocí al otro tipo que iba con Gregory, era Christophe. Yo solo seguí mi camino.

-Joder Stan, si que has tardado, casi me muero esperándote. -

-Exagerado. -

-Tened cuidado. - nos dijo la madre de Kyle.

-Vale mama. -

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, para mi mala suerte Gregory y Christophe tambien estaban ahí, por favor Dios, que nadie me joda lo que tengo planeado. Tweek se nos acerco para apuntar nuestros pedidos.

-Stan, ¿por que esos dos no dejan de mirarnos?. - como estaba frente a Kyle no podía verlos, tenia que darme la vuelta para mirar, pero no lo hice.

-Ignóralos. - le dije.

-Vale, ¿y que era lo que tenias que decirme tan importante?. -

-Bueno. - le cogí de la mano. - Quería decirte que te quiero, ¿quieres que seamos pareja?. -

-Stan. - Kyle estaba muy sonrojado, eso era un si seguro. Se levanto y se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo.

-Si quiero, Stan. -

-Si, ¿que?. - dijo alguien de repente.

-Joder Kenny, no nos asustes así. -

-¿Puedo saber ya que es lo que pasa entre vosotros dos?. - se sentó frente nuestro.

-Acabamos de empezar como pareja. -

-Ah, creía que lo erais ya, por cierto, ese tipo no deja de mirar a Kyle.

-¿Que tipo?. - pregunte.

-Vaya, solo hace un minuto que somos pareja y ya estas celoso. - me dijo Kyle.

-¿Que?, yo no estoy celoso. -

-Si, claro. - dijo Kenny.

-Tu te callas. -

≈**Craig≈**

-Oigan, ¿que es lo que hacen?. - me pregunto el hijo de los Stotch.

-Como ya he dicho antes, tenemos una orden de registro. -

-Pero tampoco tienen que desordenar todo. -

-Jefe, he encontrado una pala con rastros de tierra. - me dijo un policía.

-Llévenla al laboratorio. -

-Jefe, ha pequeños rastros de sangre sea en el suelo de la cocina. -

-Señor, hemos encontrado sabanas con rastros de sangre en el sótano. -

-¿Algo que decir?. - le pregunte al hijo de los Stotch.

-No sin mi abogado presente. -

-Lamento decirte que no tienes derecho a uno. -

-¿Que, por que?. -

-En la escuela a la que ibas, encontramos una huella de bota en el baño de las chicas y cuando llenaste de explosivos el comedor había muchos testigos que dijeron que no estabas hay. -

-¿Y que?, no todo el mundo va a la cafetería. -

-Había cámaras en los pasillos, tu eras el único que estaban fuera del comedor sin contar a los profesores. -

Un policía le puso las esposas y lo subió a un coche patrulla para llevarlo a prisión.

-Que nadie sepa que el hijo de los Stotch ha sido arrestado, ¿entendido?. -

-Si señor. -

**Para el próximo Capitulo:**

**-¿Stan, por que no te despiertas?, Stan...Stan. - Lo llamaba Kyle llorando, pero Stan no dejaba de sangrar.**

**-No volverá a despertar jamas, pero no te preocupes, muy pronto te reunirás con el. - decía Butters acercándose a Kyle. **

**-No le hagas daño. - decía Kenny malherido en el suelo.**

**-¿No lo entiendes verdad?, es para que podamos estar juntos toda nuestra vida. - decía Butters a Kenny.**

**-No pienso pasar mi vida con un loco como tu, yo amo a Kyle. - **

**-¿Que?. - **

**-Lo siento Kyle, he guardado ese secreto por tanto tiempo, no podía guardarlo por mas. - **

**-Cuanto lo siento, pero estarás a mi lado por siempre. - **

**Cada segundo que pasaba, Kyle estaba mas cerca de la muerte. No era capaz de moverse y huir por el miedo. Tampoco era capaz de oír los gritos de Kenny, lo único que escuchaba era a su corazón latir cada vez mas deprisa.**


	10. Si se puede cambiar el destino

≈**Stan≈**

Al despertar mire la hora del reloj digital que habían en mi mesa de noche. Las 11:39, me vestí y baje a desayunar.

-Buenos días. - dije al entrar a la cocina.

-Buenos días, Stan. - me dijo mi madre. - Tengo que irme a la compra, no olvides desayunar. - dijo antes de irse.

-Vale. -

Desayune cereales como siempre, me tumbe en el sofá con el tazón. A los pocos minutos alguien llamo al timbre.

-Oh, hola Butters, ¿que te trae por aquí?. -

-Bueno, Kenny me ha mandado un mensaje que tiene que decir algo importante. -

-Pasa, siéntete como en casa. - le deje pasar.

-Gracias. -

-Si tienes hambre puedes comer algo de la nevera. -

-Gracias Stan. - fue hacia la cocina. Cerré la puerta y volví a tumbarme en el sofá con mi cuenco de cereales.

≈**Craig≈**

No me puedo creer que Stotch se haya escapado de la cárcel en plena noche matando a 8 guardias en el proceso. Joder, solo es un crio, es mas peligroso que el peor criminal que haya conocido a lo largo de mi vida.

Tendré que ordenar que lo liberen para que encuentre a Leopold Stotch, no tengo mas remedio.

-Es extraño verle de nuevo, señor Tucker. -

-Necesito que hagas algo por mi. -

-Lo haré, a cambio de algo, por supuesto. -

-...¿Que es lo que quieres, Pip?. - se que su petición no me iba a gustar.

-Mi libertad, sin cargos. -

-...De acuerdo. - le di una foto para que supiera a quien tenia que buscar. Aunque no lo pareciese, con solo 15 años, Pip era el criminal mas buscado de Estados Unidos. Su aspecto de niño bueno era todo lo contrario a su personalidad.

≈**Butters≈**

Ha sido demasiado fácil, robar el móvil de Kenny mientras dormía, después mandarle un mensaje a Kyle para que viniese a casa de Stan a cierta hora y viese el cadáver de Stan. Claro, después de que yo lo mate. Quiero verlos sufrir, mas de lo que yo he sufrido en toda mi vida.

≈**Kyle≈**

Aquel detective que vino a verme me ha llamado hace rato, me ha dicho que Butters escapo anoche. Y Kenny me mando un mensaje de madrugada para que vaya dentro de una hora a casa de Stan.

Corro lo mas rápido que puedo hacia casa de Stan, tengo un mal presentimiento, antes de salir de mi casa he llamado a Kenny para que también vaya a casa de Stan.

≈**Butters≈**

Los cuchillos de los Marsh son buenos, pero no me decido, ¿con cual apuñalo a Stan?, todos están muy afilados y son muy bonitos. Oh, este es mas grande, con este.

-¿Stan, puedes venir un momento?. - lo llame.

-Claro. - dijo desde el salón.

-O mejor voy yo. - quería tener el placer de apuñalarle sin que pudiese evitar mi ataque. Corrí hacia el salón para matar a Stan.

-¡STAN!. - no lo vi acercarse, tampoco pude evitar apuñalarle.

-...¿Kenny?. - apuñale a Kenny por accidente, cuando se puso delante de Stan para evitar que lo matase. Kenny cayo al suelo malherido.

-¡MIRA LO QUE ME HAS HECHO HACER!. - le grite a Stan furioso. - A SIDO TU CULPA. - el estúpido de Stan solo miraba a Kenny asustado.

-Stan, la puerta esta abierta y... - Kyle apareció, vio a Kenny en el suelo sangrando.

-Tu haces que haga estas cosas. - le dije a Kyle.

-¿Que?. - me miro asustado.

-Si tu quieres a mi Kenny, entonces te quitare algo tuyo. - me acerque a Stan, seguía inmóvil por el miedo, lo apuñale dos veces y cayo al suelo.

-¡Stan!...eres un lunático. - me dijo Kyle.

-Creo que todavía respira, dejare que te despidas de el. - dije alejándome de Stan y arrodillándome delante de Kenny.

-Estas loco. - me dijo Kenny.

-No hagas esfuerzos, esa herida necesita tiempo para cerrarse sola. -

-Necesito un hospital, moriré. -

-No es cierto, solo tienes que darle tiempo a tu herida, y si mueres volverás a resucitar. -

≈**Kyle≈**

No puede haber muerto, es imposible...no puede ser.

-¿Stan por que no despiertas?...Stan...Stan. - no me di cuenta de que había empezado a llorar. - Stan..., no te mueras, por favor. - no me respondía.

-No volverá a despertar jamas, pero no te preocupes, pronto estarás con el. - me dijo Butters acercándose a mi.

-No te atrevas a hacerle daño. - dijo Kenny, todavía malherido.

-¿No lo entiendes, verdad?. - le pregunto Butters mirándolo. - Lo hago para que podamos estar junto toda nuestra vida. -

-No pienso pasarme la vida con un loco como tu, yo amo a Kyle. -

-¿Que?. - mire a Kenny sorprendido y llorando todavía.

-Lo siento Kyle, he guardado ese secreto por mucho tiempo. No podía mantenerlo en secreto por mas. -

-Cuanto lo siento. - dijo Butters. - Pero Kenny estará a mi lado por siempre.

Butters empezó a caminar hacia mi con un cuchillo, no podía moverme y echar a correr por el miedo. Kenny me gritaba algo, pero no podía escucharlo, solo oía como mi corazón latía cada vez mas deprisa. Cerré los ojos, no quería ver como era apuñalado.

-Kyle. - alguien dijo mi nombre, su voz me resultaba familiar. Abrí lo ojos.

-¿Damien?. -estaba a mi lado,mire a mi alrededor, no había nada y todo estaba en blanco. - ¿Donde estoy?. -

-Necesito que tomes una decisión por mi. - me dijo.

-¿Una decisión?. -

-Si, dejar que Butters te asesine a ti y a Stan antes de ser atrapado por la policía o dejar morir a Stan y que Kenny lleve una vida desgraciada al lado de Butters huyendo de la policía hasta que muera.

-...¿No hay otra alternativa?. - eligiese la que eligiese, las dos perjudicaban a personas que quería.

-No, no hay otra salida. -

-MENTIRA, NO PUEDE ACABAR MAL DE LAS DOS FORMAS. - pude notar como en el extraño sitio en el que estaba parecía que estaba rompiéndose como un espejo.

-Kyle, tranquilo. - me dijo Damien algo nervioso.

-NO QUIERO, NO PUEDE ACABAR MAL PARA TODOS, BUTTERS NO SE SALGA CON LA SUYA. NO VOY A PERMITIRLO. - al final se rompió como un espejo.

-No puedes cambiar el destino, Kyle. Es imposible. -

-Yo diré lo que es imposible. - volví de nuevo al salón de Stan, de nuevo a la realidad.

-MUERE. - dijo Butters antes de querer apuñalarme, rápidamente sujete su brazo para evitarlo.

-...Jamas jodas a un Broflovski. - le dije mirándolo a los ojos. Eso pareció asustarle, me empujo hacia atrás haciendo que lo soltase y dio unos pasos atrás.

-Ya es tarde, Stan esta muerto, no puedes hacer nada por el. - soltó el cuchillo dejándolo caer al suelo y huyo por la puerta de atrás.

Llame a una ambulancia y a la policía, llegaron rápidamente. Por suerte Stan había perdido el conocimiento y seguía vivo, Kenny también se estaba recuperando en el hospital. Todos los días hay dos policías haciendo guardia en la habitación de Stan y Kenny hasta que se recuperen por completo. Hace casi un mes no se sabe nada de Butters desde el día que casi nos mata en casa de Stan. Espero que lo atrapen pronto. En cuanto a Kenny y yo, no le hemos dicho nada a Stan. No quiero que se tome a mal eso de que le gusto a Kenny, solo quiero estar tranquilo y sin sobresaltos, y que nadie intente matarnos, por supuesto.

**Continuara...**


	11. Despertar en la realidad

≈**Stan≈**

Ya tengo curadas las heridas que me hizo Butters. La escuela de secundaria de South Park ya han sido reparados los destrozos, la policía dijo que Butters había puesto los explosivos en la cafetería. Todavía no lo han encontrado, pero espero que lo hagan pronto.

-Stan, date prisa, tengo hambre. - me dijo Kyle, impaciente por comer algo pronto.

-Ya voy. - termine de coger mis cosas.

≈**Pip≈**

Vaya mierda, el señor Tucker me dijo que tendría que ir a la escuela de secundaria para conseguir información sobre ese tal Butters, que se joda, no necesito ir a la escuela para conseguir información. Puedo hacerlo incluso sin ayuda.

El señor Tucker me dio los nombre y la descripción de los que Butters intento asesinar. Kyle, Stan y Kenny.

Aproveche que todos estaban en la cafetería para entrar en el despacho de la directora y ver los expedientes de los alumnos.

-...L, aquí. -

-¿Quería verme directora?. - de repente un alumno entro en el despacho. Nos miramos por unos segundos, vale lo confieso, me había quedado en blanco. Nunca me habían pillado haciendo algo malo. - ¿Que coño haces?. - me pregunto.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?. - le respondí.

-No me importa lo que hagas, mientras que yo no salga jodido por tu culpa. -

-Lo que sea. - leí el expediente, nada interesante. Lo guarde de nuevo.

-Un chico interesante, ¿verdad?, es un bonito juguete. Pero ya me aburrí de el. -

-...¿Que sabes de el?. -

-Muchas cosas, déjame presentarme, Damien, hijo de satanás. -

-...Oh, pues vale, como si me importase. - dije.

-¿Y tu eres?. - me pregunto.

-Pip. - conteste.

≈**Kenny≈**

-¿Vais a venir todos a la fiesta en casa Token esta noche?. - pregunte.

-Si, yo he invitado al nuevo, espero que no os importe. - dijo Kyle.

-Cuanto mas gente mejor. - dije, mi móvil sonó. -¿Si?. -

-_Kenny, ayúdame...por favor. - _

_-_¿Quien eres?. -

-_Me buscan por todas partes...ayúdame...por favor_. - quien quiera que fuese parecía estar llorando.

-Dime quien eres y... - no pude decir nada mas, la llamada se corto. Pero la voz me resultaba familiar.

≈**Kyle≈**

Hace días que no "actuó raro" como lo llama Stan. Ya no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez, creo que me ocurre cuando Butters hace algún ataque...o algo así. También creo que podría hacer daño a alguien cuando me pongo en ese estado.

-Estoy deseando que ya sea esta noche. - dijo Kenny.

-Llevas diciendo eso toda la mañana. - le dije.

-Ya, pero es que tengo muchas ganas. -

-...La verdad es que nos vendría bien tomarnos un descanso. - dije refiriéndome a lo de Butters y su intento de asesinato.

-Queréis dejar de hablar de el, seguro que ya lo han atrapado o estará muerto. - dijo Stan. - Me resulta raro hablar de Butters, intento matarnos. - nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos.

-Bueno, ¿a que hora vais vosotros a la fiesta?. - dije, toda la escuela estaba muy nerviosa al enterarse de lo que había hecho Butters, todavía se seguía hablando de el. Unos decían que se había ido a las montañas como un ermitaño para esconderse, y otros decían que estaba escondido en algún lugar del pueblo, esperando un buen momento para atacar.

-Iré después de cenar, seguro que mi madre no me deja si no salgo de casa sin comer algo. - dijo Stan.

-La mía tampoco me dejara irme sin cenar. - dije yo.

-Pues espero que Token ponga algunos aperitivos, como caviar, champan...cosas así. - Stan y yo lo miramos extrañados. -...¿Que?, los ricos ponen esos aperitivos, ¿no?. -

-Kenny, dudo mucho que Token ponga lo que dices, hac fiestas al mes. Se arruinaría. - dije.

-Por una vez que lo haga no pasa nada, voy a decírselo. - Kenny se fue.

-...¿Que crees que le dirá Token?. - me pregunto Stan.

-Pues que no, por supuesto. -

≈**Butters≈**

No recuerdo nada, solo que desperté en mitad del bosque. No se que hacia ahí ni como llegue. No se cuantos días han pasado, pero creo que han sido un mes o dos, no estoy seguro. De todos los lugares que he ido, de todos me han echado sin saber yo el por que. Hasta que leí un periódico que había en una papelera, era buscado por la policía, vivo o muerto. ¿Pero que he hecho?, no lo se. Mis padres seguramente me van a matar, si alguien mas no lo hace primero. Conseguí llamar a Kenny hace un rato, pero la llamada se corto.

Por suerte estoy a unos kilómetros de South Park, espero saber que es lo que he hecho y poder solucionarlo cuanto antes. Sera mejor que empiece a caminar hasta allí.

≈**Kenny≈**

-Vamos Token, por una vez no pasa nada. -

No Kenny, no pondré nada de lo que dices, olvídalo. -

-Me pongo de rodillas si quieres. -

-Como quieras. - me puse de rodillas. - Pero eso no me hará cambiar de opinión. -

-Joder, que me he arrodillado y todo. -

-Por que tu has querido. - Token se fue dejándome solo.

≈**Stan≈**

-Kyle, ¿que te parece si cuando acabemos de cenar voy a recogerte y nos vamos juntos?. - le dije.

-Claro, ningún problema. -

-Ha dicho que no. - dijo Kenny acercándose a nosotros.

-¿Token?. -

-Si, aunque por una vez podría haber dicho que si. -

-...En una fiesta que el hizo te vieron robando comida. - dijo Kyle.

-¿En serio?. - pregunto Kenny asombrado.

-Si. -

-Por eso es que Token nunca me deja solo cuando estoy en su casa. - dijo Kenny pensativo.

-...No me digas. - dije con ironía.

≈**Butters≈**

Ya hace rato que es de noche, por suerte ya he llegado al pueblo. Hace un momento desde donde estoy he visto la casa de Token, parecía que estaba dando una fiesta. Seguro que Kenny esta allí, si le explico mi problema seguro que me ayuda.

Vi a unas chicas hablando entre ellas en la entrada, me acerque a ellas para pedir ayuda.

-¿Podéis ayudarme?, por favor. - al verme, corrieron asustadas dentro de la casa de Token. Cuando entre dentro de la casa, todos se me quedaron mirando como si hubiesen visto un fantasma, no entendía nada.

-CORRED. - grito alguien, todos corrieron asustados hacia la puerta trasera. Los pocos que no habían huido eran mis amigos, Kyle, Token, Clyde, Kenny y Stan. Que me miraban también muy asustados.

-Ayuda, por favor. - fue lo único que conseguir decir debido al cansancio.

-¿Que haces aquí?. - me pregunto Kenny aterrado.

-Ayúdame...por favor. - _"Es mi turno", _dijo una voz en mi cabeza, esa voz extraña para mi quería que hiciese cosas malas, pero esta vez no iba a tener control sobre mi. No se lo iba a permitir. Vi que Token me estaba apuntado con una pistola, ¿por que, acaso no somos amigos?.

-Si te disparo no me ocurrirá nada. A nadie le importa si mueres. -

-Vaya, voy al baño cinco minutos, ¿y me encuentro esto?. - un chico rubio que no conocía bajaba por las escaleras.

-No te acerques a el Pip. - le dijo Kenny. - Es peligroso.

-Lo se. - saco un cuchillo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. - No te preocupes, cuando te atraviese con el solo te dolerá un poco. -

¿Por que todos me odiaban de repente, por que ya no eran mis amigos?. No lo entiendo.

Quiero morir, si todos me odian, entonces...quiero morir...y no volver jamas.

-¿En serio quieres eso?. -

-¿Eh?, ¿Damien?. - mire a mi alrededor, era como si todo se hubiese paralizado, incluso los que eran mis amigos, parecían estatuas.

-¿De verdad quieres morir?. - me pregunto.

-Si, ahora todos me odian y me quieren muerto, es mejor que yo muera. -

-No podrás cambiar de opinión una vez que lo haya hecho, por que borrare toda tu existencia. ¿Estas seguro?. -

-Si. - comencé a llorar. - Solo quiero que todos sean felices sin mi. -

-Como quieras. - antes de desaparecer por completo, oí a Damien chasquear los dedos. Se feliz sin mi...Kenny.

≈**Kenny≈**

-Kenny...despierta. - me dijo Kyle. - No te atrevas a dormirte en clase. -

-Déjame.- le dije.

-No, despierta coño. -

-Joder Butters déjame dormir. -

-¿Quien es Butters?. - pregunto Cartman.

-Y yo que se, lo he dicho sin pensar. - no se por que he dicho Butters, pero me suena haber conocido a alguien con ese nombre, ¿pero donde?. Mire a mi alrededor, todo era un poco extraño para mi, como si faltase algo. ¿Pero el que?.

-¿Kenny?, ¿te pasa algo?. - me pregunto Kyle.

-Quizás esta enfermo. - dijo Pip

-Vete de aquí, puto francés. -

-Que no soy francés, y también odio a los franceses. -

-...No, es que...los Stotch... -

-¿Quien son esos?. - pregunto Craig.

-Y yo que se. - dijo Stan.

Me levante rápidamente y salí de la escuela, pregunte a la gente que había en la calle si conocían a los Stotch. Pero nadie los conocía, entonces recordé, los Stotch tenían un hijo de mi edad. ¿Pero por que solo yo los recuerdo?.

-Deja de joder. -

-¿Damien?. -

-No hagas mas preguntas sobre los Stotch, no te das cuenta de que no existen, no puedes buscar algo que no existe. -

-¿Y por que yo los recuerdo?, ¿acaso existen en otra parte o otra dimensión?. -

-Olvídalo, si siguen insistiendo en recordar, acabaras jodiendo el equilibrio de este universo. -

-...¿Este universo, entonces los Stotch existen?. -

-¿En serio vas a seguir jodiendo con eso?. -

-No dejare de joderte hasta que sepa quienes son. -

-Pues entonces morirás con la duda, no puedo decir nada. -

-Tu lo has querido. - me puse delante de un coche que se acercaba, muriendo de inmediato. Al abrir los ojos, aparecí en el infierno. Me puse a buscar al hijo de los Stotch.

-HIJO DE LOS STOTCH, RESPONDEME. - lo busque por un largo rato. Hasta que me tope con una jaula enorme, dentro de ella había un chico de mi edad con el pelo rubio. Los recuerdos entraron en mi mente de golpe.

_La muerte de Bebe, cuando supe sobre la muerte sobre los Stotch y Trent, el día de cuando Kyle y Stan se hicieron novios y sobre todo, cuanto Butters intento matar a Stan y Kyle convirtiéndose en un criminal._

¿Como pude olvidar algo tan importante?.

-Butters. - me acerque a la jaula. El levanto la mirada lentamente.

-...¿Kenny?... -

-Vengo a buscarte, tranquilo, ya estoy aquí. -

-...Tienes que irte...soy un asesino, merezco estar encerrado. -

-Tu no tienes la culpa de todo eso, ¿verdad Damien?. -

-Vaya, parece que me has pillado, y no te equivocas para nada. Si, yo lo controle para que matase a todas esas personas. -

-Hiciste que matase a Kyle y Stan para comprobar sus limites, de que era capaz de hacer. -

-Y yo pensando que todos los pobres como tu eran estúpidos. -

-Deja de jugar con las vidas humanas y liberalo. -

-De acuerdo, como quieras. - Damien abrió la jaula y dejo salir a Butters.

-Damien, ¿que ocurrirá con Butters en mi universo?. - le pregunte.

-Tu tampoco eres de este universo. -

-¿Que?. -

-Nada de lo que recuerdas ha pasado, Kyle no te conoce, Stan tampoco, esto es un sueño que tu creaste. Tu, estas en coma, pero eso si, sigues teniendo 16 años., y vas a despertar...ahora. -

-AAAAHHHHHHHH. - Kenny se despertó del coma gritando asustado.

-Doctor, el paciente en coma se ha despertado. - dijo una enfermera. El doctor pincho a Kenny tranquilizante con una jeringa para que se calmase.

-Llame a los padres del paciente. - dijo el doctor a la enfermera.

Rato después, los padres y hermanos de Kenny estaban allí. Kenny descubrió que a los 7 años había sido atropellado por un camión cuando cruzaba la calle, y ahora con 16 años había despertado.

-Mama. -

-¿Si hijo, quieres mas agua?. -

-No, me preguntaba...¿en donde esta Butters?. -

-No conoces a nadie con ese nombre. -

-¿Y Kyle, Stan y Cartman?. -

-Tampoco conoces a nadie con esos nombres, lo siento cielo. -

-...No importa. - alguien llamo a la puerta de la habitación.

-Me gustaría hablar con Kenny a solas. - dijo el chico que había venido a ver a Kenny.

-Oh, claro. - todos dejaron a Kenny y al chico a solas.

-Damien, ¿que haces aquí?. -

-Seguramente tendrás muchas dudas. -

-Pues si. -

-Recuerdas en tu sueño cuando tenias la varicela y se la pegaste a Stan, Kyle y Cartman. -

-Claro, con eso nos hicimos amigos. -

-La tuviste por primera vez a los 8 años, por lo que no tuviste la oportunidad de que fuesen a tu casa y de que os conocierais. -

-...Entiendo. -

-Pero no te preocupes, tendrás tiempo de conocerlos de nuevo a todos. -

-¿Que quieres decir?. -

-Todo a su tiempo, tengo que marcharme. - dijo Damien.

-Espera. - salio de la habitación sin escucharlo.

A la semana siguiente, Kenny asistió por primera vez a la secundaria de South Park. Y allí estaban todos, conociendo a Kenny por primera vez.

**Nota: Esta historia esta inspirada en Mirai Nikki, fue modificada para que no tuviera mucho parecido a la serie.**

**Butters en el papel de Gasai Yuno.**

**Kenny en el papel de Amano Yukiteru**

**Kyle en el papel de Akise Aru. **

**Craig en el papel de Kurusu Keigo**

**Damien en el papel de Muru Muru.**

**Pip en el papel de Shiryuu Minene. **


End file.
